


Strawberry Shortcake

by FXNDIE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And if you're wondering if Fundy and Dream did anything after their meal, Cuddling and just being in love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dream doesn't really know how to cook but he tried his best, Fundy thinks that his best is amazing, Husbands, In fact he asked Dream if he could share the recipe with him, It's like they were both on their honeymoon again, M/M, So Fundy could recreate it for the both of them on their anniversary, They ate the cake and Fundy loved it, They switched on Netflix and had a lovely evening together, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FXNDIE/pseuds/FXNDIE
Summary: Fundy had been taking care of Dream for so long, pampering him with amazing food to eat when he comes home late from work, so with his day off, Dream decided to return the favour, and Fundy was amazed and delighted at the gesture
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Strawberry Shortcake

Dream was quite the busy man, it wasn't a common occurrence for his husband to get a text from the bodyguard that says that he would be coming home later than usual, despite this his amazing husband manages to cook up something for the exhausted man to eat when he returns home from work

Today was one of those rare exceptions where Dream wasn't called into work, rather his boss, Techno, had texted him to say that the headquarters was filled to the brim with new interns and that the company had more than enough seasoned workers to help the interns around the office and whipping them into shape if there was a chance they were hired by a corporate that needed protection

His husband had left in the morning to tend to the shop he had opened down the street with his friend, it was a small ice cream shop that children especially loved, according to him the kids loved his Chocolate Swirl, it was caramel and chocolate mixed ice cream with chocolate chunks embedded into the cold dessert

To Dream, it was a tad too sweet for him but he understood the love kids had for the flavour, it was a fun spin on sweet and slightly salty, added with the chocolate chunks that gave it that little crunch

But, back to the task at hand, Dream had a few ingredients set out on their kitchen counter, there was flour, eggs, butter, milk, vanilla extract, baking powder, salt, sugar and some 'Cream of Tartar' that was a little hard to find, especially since the neighbourhood where Dream and his husband was residing in didn't have a store nearby that held such an ingredient, he had to drive 30 minutes to the city to be in contact with a store that sold Cream of Tartar

"Alright... 'Preheat the oven to 180 degrees Celcius'" Dream mumbled softly under his breath, moving towards the wall oven he had built a few years back, pressing the needed temperature and starting the oven, walking back to the counter he continues reading through the rest of the instructions "'Cut parchment paper to the size of the pan, lightly grease the pan with butter and place the parchment paper at the bottom, set aside'" Dream hums, taking the parchment paper and using some scissors he found laying around their home, he measures the circular pan and cuts the paper to size

Then, taking a slight bit of unsalted butter, he greases the pan and its sides with it, then pressing the parchment paper to the bottom of the pan, once that was done he shifts the prepped pan over to the side of the counter

"'In a bowl combine 1 cup of flour'" Bringing the measuring cup, he pours in just about a cup of flour and pours that into the glass mixing bowl "'Teaspoon of baking powder'" Switching to the measuring spoons, he levels out exactly a teaspoon and places it into the bowl "'1/4th teaspoon of salt'" Using the same set of spoons, he switches to 1/4th and levels out the salt, placing that into the bowl as well 

"God, you need to be precise with this" Dream complained softly under his breath before shaking his head "It's for him... For him, no complaining Dream" The guard nods, having a renewed passion for making the sweet dessert for his husband

"'Beat the egg whites'... Whites?! Wait, you need to separate them?!" And there goes his renewed passion, it's amazing what certain instructions can do to you and your goals "How do you separate egg whites...?" The masked man mumbles softly under his breath before he retrieves his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, opening up Chrome and typing the question 'How to separate egg whites' in the search bar

There were multiple ways to remove the egg whites from its yolks Dream noted, there was the finger method which required him to scoop the yolks out and let the remainder of the whites drip down in between his fingers

There was a bottle method where he had to squeeze the bottle and suck the yolk into the plastic

Then there was the shelling method which sees him jiggling the yolk back and forth in between the cracked eggshells

He proceeded with the one he thought was the most simple and not all that hard to understand, the finger method

"Alright... Easy does it" Dream mumbles, successfully cracking one egg into a bowl, he throws the shells into the disposal next to him before dipping his fingers into the bowl, scooping the yolk into his hands and letting the whites drip down, but it seems like he was a little too rough with the egg as the yolk cracked as he tried to scoop it up, causing Dream to panic and throw the yolk into a separate bowl he had prepared

Now Dream was ever so slightly dirty due to him breaking the yolk into the bowl without much thinking beforehand "Fuck me..." He mumbled softly, making his way to the sink to wash his yellowed hands as well as trying to get the littlest bit of egg off his green hoodie "Is this why he always uses aprons? Fuck..." Dream grumbles, turning off the tap and drying his hands off with a towel nearby 

"Apron... Apron..." He walks into the pantry and looks for the cloth that his husband uses as protection in the kitchen, once found he slips it on himself, tying it securely around his neck and waist "Alright! We're well protected now, time to resume... separating..." Dream groaned as he leaves the pantry, his hand coming up and under his porcelain mask, rubbing his eyes due to his exhaustion

He comes back to the bowl he had prepared for the eggs, looking into the poorly separated eggwhites "There's a little... That doesn't hurt the batter, right?" Dream shrugs it off before grabbing another egg and this time, carefully separating its whites from its yolks, it took him a little bit but eventually Dream made it, despite having some difficulty during the first set

"Anyways... 'Add a pinch of Cream of Tartar, using as an electric mixer, beat the mixture until soft peaks form'" Dream hums, placing the electric mixer next to him before he opens the container of the Cream of Tartar, adding a pinch into the eggs, he sets the container aside and grabs the electric mixer he had set down next to him, placing the beaters into the bowl

Dream didn't cook, much less bake, he didn't understand the usage of the electric mixer but he had tried his luck, the recipe didn't call for any sort of speed so Dream, in an effort to speed the process, placed the mixer on high, and wouldn't you know it, there were whites and the littlest bit of Cream of Tartar splashing across his once mess-free porcelain mask and apron

"Oh, what the fuck?!" Dream screamed, immediately turning the mixer off and moving away from the counter, leaving the machinery in the bowl which now contained little to no egg whites

"Seriously...?" He groaned softly, looking at the splattered mess he made over the countertops "No giving up just yet, Dream..." The masked man mumbles to himself, turning back to retrieve a damp cloth from the sink, wiping down the egg whites from the sides of the bowl and across the marble surface of their kitchen counter

"Try again... He always says to try again, so try again dumbass" Dream mutters, mentally he was happy at himself for getting a 12 pack of eggs rather than the minuscule 6 

"Separate the whites, add Cream of Tartar and use an electric mixer to beat until soft peaks form..." He mentally supplies, removing the electric mixer then bringing the dirtied bowl to the sink and cleaning it from its previous batch, once dried he returns the bowl to the counter behind him

Dream then cracks the three eggs into the bowl, carefully taking the yolks away from its whites and placing it in the bowl which already had splattered yolks covering its inner walls

He places a pinch of the Cream of Tartar in the whites and grabs the electric mixer once again "Slowly this time, Dream... Don't mess this up" He speaks to himself, taking a slow intake of breath and nods, starting the mixer up on a slow speed, watching as the whites transform

It started as a translucent liquid, but as Dream continues to whip the whites, it becomes more solid in colour, transforming itself from a flat liquid to a thick cream

"'Measure out 1/2 cups of sugar and gradually add into the meringue, whip until stiff peaks'... What the hell are stiff peaks?" Dream asked himself, halting the mixer and setting it aside, he looks upon the difference between soft peaks and stiff peaks in a meringue

He compares the supplied 'soft peaks' of meringue with his, definitely soft peaks he thought "Add the sugar... gradually" He hums, retrieving the measuring cup and levelling out 1/2 cups of sugar, grabbing the mixer and placing its beaters back into the whipped egg whites, while the mixer was whipping the egg whites, he adds the sugar in a slow but steady stream, when the sugar was down to its last granule, he places the mixer on a slightly higher speed, whipping the mixture until "'Stiff peaks form, then set aside'"

"How does he do this every day...? Fuck..." Dream mumbled before shaking his head "Alright, onto the task at hand" He grabs the piece of paper which listed the recipe, eyes moving towards the next step "Add the remaining sugar, butter, egg yolks..." He trailed off, looking at the 6 yolks sitting in the bowl "Fuck... You need to add the yolks?!" Dream groaned softly and shook his head, resting his forehead against the counter and slamming his fist against the surface "I have 3 too many!" He cried out, sobbing into the counter "He won't notice! He won't notice if I put in all the yolks... He won't notice" Dream nods, bringing himself up from his breakdown and grabbing the bowl which contained the egg yolks

"Add in milk and the dry ingredients, alternating between the two" He reads off, nodding slightly and bringing the dry ingredients closer to his body "Alright, time to mix these bad boys" He adds in all the wet ingredients first, then a quarter of the dry ingredients, mixing it through, then adding the milk, incorporating the liquid, returning to the dry then add the last bit of the milk, finishing off the batter with his dry mixture 

"Fold until well combined..." He hums, he knew how to fold batter, he had seen his husband do it multiple times with his ice cream "Scrape down the sides of the bowls, come back up from the bottom" Dream mumbles to himself, replicating his instructions, it seemed to work as the batter was slowly starting to aerate "Oh?! Ahahah! I did it! I did it~ I did it~ Oh, he's gonna be so proud!" Dream cheered, under his mask, he wore a bright smile, ecstatic that he managed to do at least one thing right

Once it was fully combined, he brings his attention to the recipe once again "'Add your batter into the prepped pan, place it into the oven for 55 minutes or until when you poke in a toothpick it comes out clean with no crumbs attached'" He hums, his ecstatic smile not fading away

Dream hums a happy little tune as he adds his folded mixture into the pan, he knew from his husband that he had to bang the pan against the countertop a few times to rid it of air bubbles, so he did just that, watching as the once uneven batter start to flatten out

He had a pep in his step as he opens the oven door, placing the pan on the scorching hot oven rack and closing its door, he brings out his phone and adds a timer for 55 minutes "Mm hm~ We're getting there~" The guard chuckled softly, happy that he's one step closer to the finish line

"Time for the strawberries... Syrup would work, I don't think he likes too much detail" Dream hums, he had learnt how to make strawberry jam and subsequently strawberry syrup from his Mother, she enjoyed baking as much as his husband enjoyed cooking, so whenever his Mother comes to visit them, his husband and herself bond over certain recipes they'd like to try together

It didn't take long for Dream to create his strawberry syrup, all he had to do was cut up some strawberries, place them into a pot and add sugar, when the sugar starts to caramelise he turns the heat off and pours his jam into a high-powered blender, smoothing out the jam to create a light syrup perfect for spreading over the cake he made

"He won't mind it if I used ready whipped cream, right?" He chuckled softly as he covers the syrup with some cling wrap, placing the bowl into the fridge for his next step

Dream checks back on the cake when the timer on his phone rings out loudly, opening the oven door he sticks a toothpick in the centre of the cake, he pulls it out to see no crumbs sticking on the wooden stick "It's ready~" He hums, smiling softly as he slips on his mittens, pulling the cake out of the oven "He said to always let it rest for 20 minutes before anything else, I'm gonna take a shower..." 

His shower was relatively fast, he was out of the cubicle faster than his regular time of 15 minutes, he found himself drying his body off with a towel roughly 5 minutes earlier of his usual, was it because of his giddiness? Maybe the excitement of letting his husband see his creation, Dream didn't know but it wasn't an unwelcome change

He was fully dressed by the time he came back to the kitchen to lightly decorate the cake, his eyes squinting at the brightness of their kitchen, Dream hadn't worn his mask as he came out of their shared bedroom, he figured it was a special day for his husband, therefore the mask shouldn't be a barrier between them

Dream went to the fridge to retrieve his strawberry syrup, he already pre-cut some strawberries to fit with the whipped cream, he opens up one of the drawers next to him to grab a knife, holding its handle firmly, he steadies the cake and starts to slowly cut the soft sponge in half, once halved he places the top half of the cake on a clean plate

Reaching over, Dream takes hold of the can of whipped cream he readied, spreading it across the crumbly layer of the cake then placing his sliced strawberries, layering them ever so slightly over one another since he knew his husband loved strawberries as much as Dream does

Once the strawberries were neatly layered, he spreads a little bit of whipped cream over the fruit to keep them intact as he places the top half of the cake back on

With the cake assembled, he was ready to pour the strawberry syrup over the dessert, he placed the cake on top of a tall glass he knew he could clean easily later, unwrapping the bowl containing the sweet syrup, he slowly pours it over the cake, watching as the redness of the fruit engulf the yellow sponge

Dream felt proud while looking at his cake, he knew his husband would love it, and even though he had a little bit of an error during the process of the cake, he was proud of what he had achieved nonetheless

"Dream? I'm home, honey" Called out a soft voice and the click of their front door opening, Dream's head perked up to watch as the pristine white door of their home opens to reveal two fluffy fox ears, in between was a hat that his husband insisted on buying because it was apart of his favourite anime

"Hey, Darling" Dream smiled softly, making his way from behind the counter to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, the fox laughed softly as his cheeks were tinted with a soft pink "Did I interrupt something?" Asked Fundy, to this Dream shook his head 

"I was just finishing it up, actually... I made it for you" He hums, unwrapping his arms from his husband's waist, he takes his hand and brings him to the kitchen where a Strawberry Shortcake was situated in the middle of the counter

"What..." Fundy muttered softly under his breath before laughing, moving closer to the dessert "You made this... just for me?" He asked, turning back to look at his husband with an excited glimmer in his eyes, Dream chuckled and nods at his question "Just for you... You pampered me so well when I came back home from work, so I just thought with my day off, I'd return the favour" He hums, his arm returning to his husband's waist, Fundy chuckled and shifted himself so he was looking at his taller lover

"I love it... Thank you, Dreamy" Fundy hums, leaning closer to Dream to press his lips against the guard's pair, "I noticed there's no Mr Smiley here... What's with the special occasion?" Fundy asked, Dream hums softly with a small smile before he shrugged his shoulders

"Not a special occasion, I just wanted to make you something, and since you have always admired how I looked like without the mask... I thought this would be a nice treat to pair with the cake" Dream chuckled, Fundy following suite 

Fundy's arms wrapped themselves around his husband's neck, looking up at the dirty blonde male with a soft smile, fingers softly playing with the stray hairs at the back of Dream's neck

"Then... Let's dig in, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story about loving husbands, what more can I say?


End file.
